Monster world
by anna114
Summary: She is a witch with a broken heart as negro hatred to love, but it can end it well she meets him, a vampire with a sense of wrought, if you know what I mean ! SoMa with small TsuStar, LizKid, Crotty and a small Kilik X OC !


**Me: Hey, I'm back.**

**Soul: So what? Anyway getting to the point, what am I in this story?**

**Me: Don't worry about it!**

**Soul: *Looks over my shoulder* so I'm a werewolf? Because I want to see ...**  
*** is interrupted by me ***

**Me: No, you're not a werewolf! Think for once in your life! Someone once asked me why the girls at your school think you're cool.**

**Soul: That's cuz I just am. * Smiles smugly ***

**Me: * Rolling Eyes * Yes, yes, if that's what you need to tell yourself.**

**Soul: You don't think I'm cool?**

**Me: Not all the time no, sometimes you have no time to act like an idiot.**

**Soul: Anna114 do not own Soul Eater only her OC, and believe me I am GLAD she doesn't.**

**Me: Enjoy the first part of my story :) I need to "talk" to Soul for a minute. *Looks angrily at Soul***

**Soul: *Gulps***

* * *

Ages and Types of Monsters They Are:  
Maka: Elements Witch, 16 years.  
Soul: Vampire, 17 years.  
Black Star: Werewolf, 17 years.  
Tsubaki: Fee, 16 years.  
Kid: Shinigami, 17 years.  
Crona: Hose Male, 16 years next 17  
Liz: Demon assistant for Kid, 17 years.  
Patty: Demon assistant for Kid, 15 years.

**= SE & MA =**

_**Prologue**_

_**Traveler's POV:**_

The clock struck midnight.  
Everything was still and quiet in the small town.  
But that's not where this story is going to begin.  
No, for this city is not ordinary, humans do not live here, monsters do.  
Now let's start the real story.

_**Secret POV:**_

My family and I had just moved into one of the city's main mansions, and while the movers put all our stuff into the new house, I just listened to some jazz.  
I opened my bag to wake my cat from her nap."Wake up my little kitty, we're here" I said in the sing-song voice that she always liked, it was the way I always woke her.  
She jump up on my shoulder and purred in my ear.  
"Is there something wrong Neko? You don't seem so happy to get to the new house."  
It was quiet for a moment before she gave an answer: "No, I just miss all my friends that's all"  
She licked my cheek and was about to say something when suddenly another voice spoke up.  
"Don't worry! Don't worry, he wouldn't have a ride to get here, and if he does then you know how I'll be okay right Neko?"

"Come on kids! Let's get all the things inside the house"  
My big brother and I ran into the house and up to our new rooms.  
(Which were 5 doors apart) I went in to see my room:  
The paint was green with Panda bears and beautiful sea blue pattern.  
Oak flooring, made up the floor.  
There was also a large closet, a black dresser and a black desk with a leather chair.  
A big black bookcase decorated one side of the room.  
the bed was a king size, with Panda pillows and black-green and silver covers.  
Next to it there was a bed for Blair: a black colored metal frame with blue roses entertwined.

I heard my mother calling me down for dinner so I sighed and went down.

**= SE & MA =**

_**~ At the dining room table ~**_

I looked down at my steak and sighed, I wasn't really hungry. I looked over at Blair (my cat) who seemed to be enjoying her fish.

"Are you looking forward to go to your new school tomorrow Neko! "(Neko was something only my family and Blair called me)

"No, I'm not even sure I like it here in the first place. And why can't I take Blair to school? "  
She sighs "Neko, you know very well that even though you are a witch, you can't always have her everywhere you are." Blair's head shot up when she heard this.  
"But Bu-tan likes to be with Neko no matter what, who would care for my little Neko if Bu-tan is not there?"she asked sadly.

My father sighed and looked at her, "Blair, I believe that it is best if you stay at home with Dark tomorrow."  
I muttered something about foolish parents, I missed Japan.  
I went up to my room to get ready for bed.  
I said good night to Blair and got under the covers.

Before I fell asleep, a final thought flitted through my mind: "I hope school doesn't suck."

_**Next morning ~ ~**_

I heard my alarm clock ring and I smashed the snooze button, I could feel something on my face, I opened eyes to see Blair licking my cheek with her little tongue.  
"Okay, Okay I'm up! Stop it! It tickles!" I giggled  
I got dressed and ran down with Blair for breakfast.  
After dinner, packed my shoulder bag, but suddenly I discovered something.  
"James have you seen my board anywhere?" I shouted down the stairs at him.  
"Try to look in your bag or something" he replied without a care.

After a few more minutes of running around, and turning the house upside down, figuratively of course, I found what my board. And by board I actually MEAN just a board though it was shaped like a skateboard it had no wheels. It was black with a small purple ball underneath, meant to symbolize a soul, and a witch's hat.

_**~ ~ DWMA**_

When I came to the school grounds, I was greeted by a blond woman with a patch over one eye.  
"Good morning, you must be Miss Albarn! You can call me Ms. Marie! "  
"Yes it's me. But I just have a question: have you seen a red haired boy with blue eyes? "  
She gave a nod: "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked curiously I turned blushed "No, he's my big brother" She nod and asked me to follow her.

She gave me a tour of the school, and after she gave me my schedule, she led me to the classes.  
She told me to wait out in the hall until she called me, I just nodded.

* * *

**Me: Please review what you think about it please!**

Maka: And we'll see you in the next chapter :)

Me and Maka: Bye for now!


End file.
